John Vivion I (c1655-1705)
|Sex=M |long_name=John Vivion I }} JOHN VIVION I was born Abt 1655 in Cornwall, England. He married MARGARET SMITH, daughter of John Smith (c1630-) and Margaret unknown. He died 4 June 1705 in Middlesex County, Virginia. Capt. John Vivion I was in the Middlesex County, Virginia militia. He organized petitions to the House of Burgesses and was constable of Middlesex County in 1681. After the death of Margaret Smith Vivion, John Vivion I married Christian Briscoe, widow of William Briscow, in Middlesex County, Virginia 23 February 1704. Prior to her marriage to William Briscoe, Christian was married to Maxmillian Petty, who had imported Ralph Wormeley about 1675 to Virginia. Capt. John Vivion I's will was dated 14 March 1705 and probated 4 June 1705 in Middlesex County, Virginia. Marianne Dillow descends from two children of John Vivion I and Maragret Smith: John Vivion II and Margaret Vivion. John Vivion II's grand-daughter Elizabeth Vivion (bef1737-bef1798) married Margaret Vivion's son Vivion Daniel (1726-1803) in 1753. Children of Margaret Smith and John Vivion #CHARLES VIVION was born 1680. (KY site says 1679) #DIANA VIVION was born BEF 1690 ("1680" on KY site) in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 16 April 1718 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married Garrett Minor 17 October 1706 in Middlesex County, Virginia, son of Doodes Minor and Elizabeth Montague. He was born 13 April 1679 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 20 February 1720 in Middlesex County, Virginia. #JOHN VIVION II was born 28 August 1681 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 12 feb 1720/21 (says the (KY site): 3 July 1722 in Middlesex County, Virginia - Probate. He married Elizabeth Thacker 19 June 1712 (KY site says 1711) in Middlesex County, Virginia, daughter of Henry Thacker and Elizabeth Payne (KY site say "Mary Payne"). She was born 3 December 1694 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 12 January 1731/32 in Middlesex County, Virginia. This is the 5th great grandparents of Marianne Dillow. John was half brother to William Dangerfield. #THOMAS (LORD) VIVION was born ABT 1683 (1694 on KY site) in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 28 April 1761 in Westmoreland County, Virginia - Probate. He married 2 January 1716 in Middlesex County, Virginia Frances Thacker, daughter of Henry Thacker and Elizabeth Payne. She was born 19 December 1696 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 16 August 1724 in Westmoreland County, Virginia. He married Mary unknown Paise 1725 in King George County, Virginia. She was born BEF 1698 in Hanover Parish, Richmond County, Virginia, and died AFT 1726 in Westmoreland County, Virginia. #MARGARET VIVION was born 2 April 1684 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 5 May 1727 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married JAMES DANIEL 27 JAN 1703/04 in Christ Church Parish, Middlesex County, Virginia. He was born ABT 1680 in Middlesex County, Virginia, and died 4 October 1748 in Middlesex County, VirginiaProbate. This the 5th great grandparents of Marianne Dillow. References External links *Marianne Dillow :Worldteam :ID 9267980 Category:Upgraded from info page Category:Migrants from Cornwall to Virginia